Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, and access content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to scan a machine-readable code, such as a Quick Response (QR) code. The machine-readable code can provide the user with access to content, such as a link or other information.
Conventional approaches to utilizing machine-readable codes generally involve presenting a machine-readable code in one instance and then reading (scanning) the machine-readable code in a separate instance. However, this manner of utilizing machine-readable codes in accordance with conventional approaches can be suboptimal. For example, machine-readable codes are not fully comprehensible to persons and convey little, if anything, about the information that they encode. As another example, the appearance of machine-readable codes can appear as random patterns. As a result, the presentation of machine-readable codes can be dull from the perspective of their intended audiences.